Riding In Cars With Boys
by asleepymonster
Summary: This is a three chapter story following Cuddy's life. Eventually catching up to the present. A hint of Huddy. Complete! R&R please.
1. The Beginning:12th year in the world

**Disclaimer:** Its not mine! Don't shoot!

**Summary:**This is a three chapter story (the beginning, the middle and the end) following Cuddy's life. Why? Its because I love Cuddy. It starts off pretty slow but it will get better. So enjoy! OH and yes I stole the title from an old Drew Barrymore movie but hey I changed it a bit. This fic was originally posted on fox forum as a one shot but needed to be revised.

**Riding In Cars With Boys**

**The Beginning** (12th Year in the world)

A tall man with broad shoulders and short curly dark brown hair paced the halls waiting. After checking the time he yelled up the stairs, "Hey Lise, get down here. You don't want to waste your time." "Coming Dad!" A little Lisa Cuddy looked at herself in the mirror one last time and checked her clothes to makes sure she looked okay. As she looked at her plum sundress she nodded her head with approval and ran down the stairs. The sight of his daughter in her new sundress made the wait worth it.

As her father stared at her Lisa raised an eyebrow at his curious look. Finally he broke the short silence between the two, "Why are you so dressed up? We're just going for a ride like we always do." "I know dad," she told him. She loved his gentle voice. Lisa knew her family planned a surprise party and her dad's usual ride to the lake was just a distraction like every year.

"You ready to go sweat heart?" As he looked down she put on a huge smile and nodded her head. "Yeah, I'm ready," Lisa pulled back a stray curl from her face and grabbed her fathers hand. "Honey we're going," he yelled. The pair were already out the door as Lisa pulled tugged his arm towards the car. Not hearing a distant, "Hurry back!"

Twenty minutes later, Lisa and her father were sitting on the hood of his car staring at the lake. It was their secret place. The place where Lisa would run and lay in the grass that was high and reached her knees. If anyone stood next to her 10 feet away while she laid there, they'd never know she was in their company. Its why she loved it so much. It wasn't a traditional but she loved it the same. When Lisa would leave the house this was her favorite place to go. Only her and her father knew of it.

After watching his daughter in her own little world David decided to interrupt her thoughts. "You know Lise, of all the things in the world you could ask for this never stops surprising me. Every year your sister always asks to go to the mall or the skating rink. I have to admit this one favors my wallet."

"I like watching the sun go down over the lake. It's pretty much our tradition." Lisa smiled at her father her innocence still melted his heart. Savoring the sparkle in her eyes for days when life seemed to much to handle. Shaking himself from his thoughts he tried to continue their small talk. "Yeah I know but.." Lisa cut him off, "We're not supposed to talk. We're supposed to watch."

She gave him another smile watched as her father smirked and nodded his head. "Yeah its a nice tradition. I guess I'll shut up, sorry I disturbed you boss." Lisa giggled and directed her gaze to the slowly sinking sun. As they stared into the distance she wondered if the sunset would ever cease to amuse her. After watching it she settled with a no. Something's can't lose its beauty and a sunset was one of them.

As the two of them sat in silence the sun finally settled and the moon made its presence known. Her dad slid off the hood of the car and reached his arms out to help her. Lisa just smiled and gave him a defiant look as she slid down just like her father did. The thought of his daughter growing up frightened and excited him all at the same time. "Are you ready to go, boss?"

A part of her wanted to stay forever but she knew her mother and sister would be disappointed if they were late and tired. As Lisa weighed the pros and cons she decided that it would be best to go. As she shrugged her shoulders she made her way to the passenger side of the car. "Stop calling me boss." "Sorry boss. You know Lisa I won't be surprised if your someone's boss one day." Lisa shook her head at her father with a smirk as he entered and unlocked her door.

As her father started the engine and backed out the small pathway Lisa whispered a simple, "Thanks dad." As David looked at his young girl all he could see she was destined to be a great woman. He could see all of the great things she could accomplish. As the thought passed his mind he put on a serious face and changed his tone, "No problem, sweetie anything for you. One other thing." Lisa turned her head in his direction wondering what could be so important. She knew him so well she could tell something had changed in him by the simple tone of his voice. "No riding in cars with boys, I don't care if you will be a teen next year."

Lisa laughed at her father. In her eyes he worried way more than he should. "Dad the boys barely have bikes in my school they are no where near having cars." Her father smirked and nodded his head. "Well remember I said that when your sixteenth birthday comes around." Lisa nodded her head "I'd rather ride with you. Boys are annoying."

She watched her dad shake his head. "What dad I'm serious?" A small smile played across his face,"Yeah now you are...don't worry all in due time. You will look back on this conversation and laugh. While I'll look some idiot up and down that asks you out." Lisa loved her fathers company and the fact that he cared so much meant the world to her. Her mother didn't seem to care as much, always playing the roll of the perfect house wife. In her eyes her father was perfect. "I mean it your the only guy I'll ever ride with. Scouts honor."

"Good, I'll remember this conversation when your married and some guy is driving you crazy. It's what fathers do." She smiled but was confident he'd never have to worry about her. "Don't worry so much I'm a big girl. I can handle everything by myself." Her father nodded his head. Finally reaching their home. As her father put the car in park. He turned his attention to her. "Of course, that's what bosses do. They take care of everything by themselves." Lisa nodded her head in agreement, "Don't worry dad I will."

He smirked at her one last time, unbuckled his seat belt and unlocked the doors. "Pretend you are surprised this year." With that he exited the door leaving Lisa behind. "Sure dad, anything for you," she stated as she unbuckled her own seat belt and made her way to her home.

**(A/N: Thoughts? Reviews would be nice. Thanks in advance. Stay tuned for the next two chapters.)**


	2. The Middle: College Years

**The Middle** (College Years)

Lisa sat in her dorm room bored out of her mind. It was her freshman year. She worked her butt off. Making the perfect grades for the perfect life she always wanted. She didn't get out much therefore had no idea where to go. While some of her classmates were busy studying for make ups. Lisa passed her exams and her professors were waiting an extra week before they issued new assignments. As she glanced over a book her roommate came into the room. "Hey Lise."

Lisa took in the site of her room mate Jesse. She had short dirty blond hair, tights, and a baggy shirt that hung off of her left shoulder. Showing off her neon purple sports bra. Shaking her head at her friends' attire Lisa decided they needed something to do. "Hey Jesse I'm bored. We need something to do." Jesse smiled at her roommate "I can't believe you finally want to get out of these four walls. This is good I could use some company. Remember that cute guy Jeff?" Not waiting for Lisa's responses, Jesse continued to talk. "Well he's Randy's roommate it would be cool if you joined us for the ride to the Lacrosse game. That way Jeff isn't the third wheel. Who knows the two of you may hit it off."

Lisa did everything in her power to remember Jeff, as she thought to herself. The name seemed familiar but the face did not make a permanent mark in her memory. Then it hit her 'the boring guy'. "I don't know. He's okay but he seemed...I don't know how to put it but he's not my type." Lisa didn't know how to say it but they guy had a way with words. Not in a good way. For a second Lisa considered going back to her book. Obviously nothing good would happen during her rare break.

Jesse rolled her eyes at her roommate, "Books are the only things I've seen you show interest in. Just come and have some fun. I can use some alone time with Randy. You'll probably hit it off you never know. You've barely met the guy." Lisa sighed and shrugged her shoulders, "Fine. He better not be a jerk." Jesse knew he was far from a jerk. He was boring but definitely not a jerk, "He's a nice guy, now let's go or we will be late for the game."

Four hours later, there team had won by a goal. Everyone decided to head to the lake to celebrate. Randy, Jeff, Jesse and Lisa were in the car on there way to the lake. "Oh Lise, I can't believe they won. Wow this is great. I told you it would be great." Lisa shook her head at her friend. She had a few beers and Lisa could definitely tell by her loopy tone. "Did you enjoy the game?" Jeff asked in his timid tone. He hadn't said much luckily every time he tried to talk to her the crowd would drown him out with cheers. "Yeah, it was pretty cool. I've never been to one before." Jeff looked at her as if she was an alien. "Wow really? Well I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. Man I still can't believe Greg got the ball at the end. That guy is awesome. He's also a brilliant student." Lisa listened to Jeff as he continued to rant about Greg and slowly became bored. She had already heard of him. She had never met him but his reputation definitely gave him no need for an introduction.

As Jeff continued to go on and on about Gregory House Randy finally had enough. After a drink he didn't mind saying what was on his mind. "If he's so great why don't you date him." Randy interrupted Jeff's rant. Randy, Jesse and Lisa started to laugh. The car soon became filled with small talk. Everyone mentioned grades and the professors they liked and disliked. "Oh great we're here," Jesse pointed out. She began to unbuckle her seat belt and join the small group of people forming by the lake.

After they parked and got settled. A few more cars showed up but it seemed to be a small gathering of 25-30 people. Two of Randy's friends walked up to him and started small talk. He handed a random guy his car keys "If I get to drunk don't let me drive." Lisa was a bit relieved and happy that Randy would be responsible. As everyone became much more relaxed Randy grabbed Jesse and kissed her. "See ya, at the lake."

Jesse turned to Lisa "We'll leave you guys alone for a bit." Lisa looked wide eyed at Jesse. She pulled her to the side, "You can't leave me with Mr. Snooze." Jesse gave her a pleading look. "I know he's a bit dull but only for a bit please Lisa. I promise I just want some alone time with Randy." Lisa didn't want to be alone with him she'd rather watch paint dry. "Fine but you owe me." A huge grin played across Jesse's face, "Thanks babe." Lisa watched Jesse run off after Randy. She knew her poor roommate was head over heals in love and there was nothing she could do about it. She wondered if they'd eventually marry and have kids. A small part of her wondered if she'd ever really fall in love so young. As soon as the thoughts rushed to her head she pushed them away. Cuddy returned her attention to Jeff and decided to make the best of the situation.

Lisa gave him the most adorable smile he'd ever seen, "So what do you want to do? Want to walk around a bit?" Jeff started to blush but shrugged his shoulders. "Umm...we can sit on the hood for a bit. Maybe sip a few beers." Lisa wanted to do something different. Something fun. She could have sipped beer at a bar near her dorm room. Unfortunately she didn't want to be rude so she replied, "Okay that's fine."

After an hour or two Lisa puffed her cheeks after silence fell over them. Jeff had officially talked about everything she could careless about from Superman comics to the atom. This wasn't like the lake in her hometown. It wasn't something to sit and admire. The grass was cut low. Their were flowers perfectly placed by the trees. It was different but pleasant. The lake even looked safe to jump into as she noticed a few people decided to go for a swim. She assumed this is the lake everyone in her hometown wanted. This was nice but not the same. All in all a lake that should be used.

After a moment a thought hit her, "You wanna go jump in the lake?" Jeff looked a bit uneasy, "No not really." Lisa nodded her head. She didn't want to just leave him but it was official Jeff was boring. How could someone be so dull. Lisa thought the rest of the day would be boring until she heard an unfamiliar voice.

"Sheesh party pants needs to party. I say you should take her and jump in the lake." Lisa and Jeff quickly turned around and meet a young Greg House staring at them. He was dressed in his team uniform and he held that determined look he displayed during the game. Lisa didn't recognize him at first until she saw the number on his jersey.

"OH hey Greg didn't see you there. You had a great game. You have skill." While Jeff showered him with compliments Greg's attention never left Lisa. As Jeff talked House continued to stare at her. At first she meet his gaze. Wondering how someone could look so intense. She'd never had some one look at her that way. 'What is he doing?' She asked herself. After a moment of eye contact Lisa decided to stare at the ground as a blush slowly made its way up her neck and to her cheeks.

While Jeff kept talking House interrupted him. "Are you going to jump in with her or not?" Lisa looked up to see that his eyes never left her body. She didn't know if she should be afraid or appreciative. "Ummm...I really don't want to get my clothes wet..."

Before Jeff could say another word. House walked up to Lisa before Jeff said another word. "Well come on partypants let's go."House lifted her off the car hood and threw her over his shoulders. "What are you doing!?!" Lisa didn't expect this. Without another word House ran holding her over his shoulder and jumped into the lake.

As the two of them sunk into the water he finally released his death grip on her waist. She found her balance and began to swim to the top for air. As she caught her breath and realized the man known as Greg House surfacing above water and held a pleased smirk on his face. "You're an idiot! I can't believe you did that!" She smiled despite herself. To her surprise and his she used her entire body weight to dunk his head under the water.

Unfortunately for her this didn't bother him one bit. A moment after he was under water he resurfaced. He smirked as his head was finally above water. He lifted her up as high as he could and slammed her back into the water. As the two of them swam around and played they didn't seem to notice the time pass nor the people watching them.

After 10 minutes of splashing and dunking Lisa finally noticed her viewers. She realized she was at a lake playing with some man she didn't even know. Well she knew of him, but he didn't know her. 'I bet he doesn't even know my name,' she thought to herself. Once again a blush made its way to her cheeks. After swatting a large amount of water in his face she decided her time in the lake was up.

House watched her swim off and wondered why she was leaving until he noticed a few staring eyes. "Oh your shy now that you notice we have an audience?" House asked as he swam to catch up with her. Lisa glared at him but decided to just get out of the water. "Where are you going? I thought you wanted to swim." As Lisa exited the water she looked back to him, "I swam. Now I'm happy."

"Oh okay you just use a man for his body. Great, well, that works for me see you later in your dorm partypants!" Greg yelled as she set foot on dry land. He shook his head and continued to enjoy the water. Lisa blushed as she noticed a few people start to whisper. Jesse ran up to her with a towel and dragged her off to the car.

"Thanks Jesse," Lisa stated as she made her way to the car. "What was that all about?" Jesse had the biggest smile on her face. Lisa guessed she had watched the entire thing. "Nothing he's a mad man. He just tackled me into the water." Jesse looked at her in awe "That's so cute." "That's not cute. That's crazy," Lisa replied as she rolled her eyes. Jesse didn't believe a word she said. "Here I am thinking you are a quiet celibate. Oh no, you are secretly having a thing with one of the hottest guys on campus."

Cuddy looked at her wide eyed. "First off I'm not celibate. I'm focusing on school at the moment. Besides, I haven't seen that special guy." "He never chases after women he gloats and tells everyone how they chase after him. Then I see him playing with you in the lake. I think he likes you." Cuddy ignored her friend and shook her head. "No, he's just wild and wanted to be spontaneous. I don't even know him." "It's okay Lise, we're roomies you can tell me." Lisa put on a serious face as she noticed her roommate was serious. "There's nothing to tell you." Jesse pouted but let it go.

Jesse, Randy, Lisa and Jeff sat around the car and ate snacks. As they sat and talked for another hour. Most of the crowd started to head back to their dorms and apartments to get ready for there make ups. While a small crowd stayed behind they all agreed it was time to go. "Okay guys let me find that guy I gave my car key's and we'll head out." Everyone nodded there head as Randy left to search for his friend. Jeff and Jesse started to talk while Lisa leaned back on the hood and stared at the lake. Lisa's thought slowly drifted back to her hometown lake as she watched the sun slowly sink.

"Hey partypants, why don't you tell me where your dorm is?" Jeff and Jesse heard Greg's comment and stopped talking and started to listen in on there conversation. "None of your business," she replied. "Aww come on, I made sure you had a great day. I gave you everything you wanted." Cuddy glared at him, "No you didn't you made me miserable." "I know a lot of things. Trust me you were not miserable," House stated as if it was a fact. Cuddy rolled her eyes at him, "Whatever helps you sleep tonight."

House stared at her as she continued to lean on the car staring at the lake as if his presence meant nothing to her. If there was one thing Greg House did not like it was being ignored. "Fine, I guess this is goodbye." She knew that was his bluff so she played along. "I guess your right about something for onc..." Her last word was swallowed as his lips landed on her mouth. Lisa gasped and he took it as an invitation to slip his tongue in her mouth.

'SMACK'

Greg looked at her wide eyed. "What is wrong with you!" Cuddy glared at him, "What is wrong with you? You don't just kiss someone like that." "It was a goodbye kiss woman. Besides you said and I quote what ever helps me sleep at night and I'm sure that would work." House took his time to admire her drying figure, "Yes, you naked in my bed. That works for me." Cuddy wanted to scream but some how his actions amused her to no end. That was the last thing she wanted him to think,"Well goodbye!" He smirked at her as she glared at him.

Lisa had finally had enough she made her way to her side of the car. Of course he followed her, "Your hot when your angry. Did you know that?" Lisa rolled her eyes. 'How could one man be so annoying?' As she rolled her eyes they landed on Randy. Randy walked over swinging his key's in his hand unaware of what had happened. As he saw Greg House standing in their company he raised his eyebrow. "Glad your back Randy, let's go!" Lisa demanded.

As she jumped into her side of the car he followed her. "Awww partypants let's not end this on bad footing. Let's kiss and make up," Greg stated as he started kissing the window. Lisa scrunched her face trying not to laugh at him. "Go AWAY!" Greg put on a hurt expression and placed his hand over his heart. "Sorry partypants, didn't mean to upset you but if you want me to go then I'll go. You are the boss."

Lisa just stared off into space. Her dad was the only person to ever call her boss and the thought made a smile creep across her face. Greg noticed this and was satisfied knowing she was no longer upset. When she finally looked for him he was already walking away from the car. Both thinking that was the last time they'd see each other.

**(A/N: Thoughts? I'd love some reviews. Let me know what you think.)**


	3. The End: Realization

**The End (realization)**

Cuddy walked threw the hospital, a woman on a mission. She finally spoted the person she was looking for, Wilson. "Have you seen House?" Wilson looked up from his patient's chart. Wilson nodded his head, "Yeah he's on his way home. He said you gave him the rest of the day off." Cuddy rolled her eyes and made her way to the exit. "No I didn't." Wilson held back his laughter as he watched Cuddy make her way to the parking garage.

Once she reached her destination. She spotted House unlocking his door. "House!" House spotted her and moved as quickly as he could into his car. Cuddy ran up to him and knocked on the passenger side door. "Clinic, NOW!"

House looked up at her from the drivers side of his car, "Cuddy, NO!" Cuddy crossed her arms challenging him. Of course House put his key in the ignition challenging her right back. Finally she figured he was not bluffing but he would indeed pull off so she opened the door. House tried to lock it but she was slightly faster than him. Cuddy flopped into the driver seat.

"Get in the clinic now! You are a week behind. You need to catch up." House stared at her a moment then shifted his gear into drive. "What are you doing? You have to get to work. I have to get back to work," Cuddy yelled. House ignored her and pulled out of the parking lot. "House!" House rolled his eyes at her and started yelling his name everytime she spoke.

"House! House! House! House! House!" Cuddy was annoyed everytime she tried to say something he'd yell his name. "Seriou..." Before she could say another word he yelled, "House!"

"I swear if you say your name again your fired." House stared at her and continued to drive.

As they reached a red light and he muttered, "House." Cuddy looked at him and started to smack him playfully. House blocked her hits but she was determined to hit him. As Cuddy tried to smack him lights started to flash behind there head. "Way to go Cuddy!" House stated as he pulled over to the side of the road.

"What are we going to do?" Cuddy was nervous. She tried to calm down but her heart still thumped in her chest as she bit her lip. She thought of her agenda resting on her desk. Going to jail was nowhere on the list.

House glanced into his rear view mirror, before he could say a thing Cuddy started to speak. "Seriously House what are we going to do?" Cuddy looked back to find the police officer already walking to the car. "Shhh, Cuddy. Okay there he is." The police officer walked up and knocked on the window. House rolled the window down. "Hey officer what can I do for you?"

A tall man, with a shaved head and aviators glasses stood by House's car door. After glancing around the car interior he finally broke his silence, "It seems as though there was an altercation in your vehicle is everything okay?" The man ignored House and pointed his stare at Cuddy. Cuddy smiled and nodded her head. House rolled his eyes, "Yes, see everything's fine, I'm just a masochist and she's trying to get me hot and bothered," House stated. He gave the police officer a dramatic wink. House held back his laugh as he saw the look on Cuddy's face. She looked horrified.

"Sir this isn't something to joke about. Are you okay ma'am?" Cuddy paused for a minute...She started to say he was abusing her but decided she'd feel guilty. Eventually her or Wilson would end up bailing him out of trouble. "Everything's fine officer." The tall man looked her over once more. He turned his attention to House. He looked him up and down turned his head back to Cuddy. "Don't be afraid to respond."

That's it House had, had enough. "She said she's fine. What more do you want? You're really killing our foreplay." Cuddy glared at him. For a moment she wondered if he wanted to go to jail. Then she remembered who she was dealing with and rolled her eyes.

"Sir I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to the nice woman sitting next to you." House puffed out his cheeks. Cuddy decided to jump in before House got them into anymore trouble.

"Officer, I swear everything is fine," Cuddy assured him. The police officer didn't believe her but nodded his head and returned to his vehicle. He wouldn't waste his time with them another second. Whatever was going on between the two obviously didn't matter to her. "You two have a nice day. Make sure you keep your hands to yourself. I'll let you go with a warning. If I see the two of you fighting while the vehicle is on I'll have to take you down to county." Cuddy nodded her head and without another word the officer walked to his car.

House and Cuddy sat in silence. After a minute to House's surprise Cuddy opened the door and left. House stayed seated until he noticed Cuddy wasn't coming back. He puffed out his cheeks realizing he'd officially pushed her button a little to hard. He gave in, took the keys out of the car and locked the door before following after Cuddy.

After walking two blocks House turned on the corner she turned on and saw her siting at a bus stop. House stared at Cuddy as if she was a crazed woman asking for a hundred dollars at the bus stop. After Cuddy felt House's gaze on her she finally decided to break the silence between the two of them. "Do whatever you want. I'm going back to work. I unlike you have a job to do and I'm going to do it."

"You don't catch the bus. Besides the buses that pass here doesn't go to Princeton-Plainsboro." Cuddy shrugged her shoulders and held her head high. "When I see a cab I'll flag it down." Cuddy was annoyed more than usual and House could tell. So he sat next to her on the bus stop bench. Cuddy slowly closed her eyes, the word annoyed might as well been painted across her forehead."What are you doing?"

House smirked at Cuddy, "In those professional or what you call professional clothes you look like bait. Wouldn't want something to happen to you. I don't feel like looking for a new job." House put on a fake smile as she glared at him. He tried not to notice how good she looked when she was angry.

Cuddy rolled her eyes and started looking for a bus to pass completely ignoring House. After another moment passed House decided to break the silence once again. "Why are you upset? Didn't your dad tell you not to ride in cars with boys." Cuddy snapped her head around to look at House. She couldn't believe he of all people said that.

"I've never regretted not listening to him until today. He was right. He's the only man I should ever ride with. The rest of you seem to be complete idiots."

"Cuddy are you confessing that your a lesbian? If so this is a real turn on. Cuddy smacked him hard. Once again she tried to storm off. As she tried to get up but he held her by the waist and pulled her back to the bench. His strength took her by surprise. Making it very easy for him to keep sitting next to him.

"It was a joke woman, calm down. Besides what your father said was probably just a metaphor." House felt slightly comfortable with his arm around her. Oblivious to his arm Cuddy just sat there. She felt defeated. She had never felt that way around him but today was one of those days. "Be a jerk or keep your job pick one." House could tell she was serious by her tone.

House stared at her for a moment. This was new to him. "Why are you giving me ultimatums? Where's this coming from?" Cuddy looked at him wide eyed. She couldn't believe him. She couldn't believe he had the audacity to ask her such a question.

"From putting up with your crap! All you do is push and push and push and you think everything will be okay. Its not okay. I can't keep doing this. You drive me crazy. What makes you think I will put up with your crap forever?"

"You put up with my crap because I give you everything you want. You need me just as much as I need you. We even each other out. That's how we work."

"Your out of your mind! You don't give me a anything I want." Cuddy was annoyed beyond her own belief. She had no idea how she let him get her into these situations. A small part of her hated that about herself.

"You've liked it since the first day we met. I make things interesting. What will happen now that I know your pissed. I'll back off for a while until you cool off and things will be back to normal. We'll fight and argue and you'll yell and sometimes I'll get my way sometimes I won't. You'll challenge me and I'll get turned on when you start getting angry. So to answer your question I'll take the job and be a jerk."

"I hate you."

"I know."

Once again the two were silent until a clinking reached Cuddy's ear. As she looked over House stared at her dangling his keys, "I know you like riding in cars with boys. Don't worry your secret is safe with me." Cuddy glared at him, "C'mon you let me drive you crazy all day. You like it you won't admit it but you do. No one can drive you crazy like I do. Well, no one else that you'll let get away with it." House got off the bench and headed to his car.

Cuddy stared at the pavement and shook her head. "So that's what my father meant." Lisa laughed to herself. She couldn't believe it took her thirty years to figure it out. Then she looked at House's back as he walked off. "Why is he always right?" As she sighed once again she pushed herself off of the bench, "I guess he's right about this too." Cuddy decided to follow House to his car. Wondering where he'd drive her next.

**THE END OF THE END.**

**(A/N: Cheesy I know. We all need a little fluff every now and then. A little metaphor won't hurt anyone. Thanks everyone for the wonderful reviews along the way. It was fun reposting this fic. I'm starting to get back into writing again.**

**A special thanks to: i luv ewansmile, marie-huddy, lakeland, sims and notlupas for their awesome reviews. As always please review and let me know what you thought of this fic. DC)**


End file.
